hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1995 Atlantic hurricane season (Sassmaster15's version)
The 1995 Atlantic hurricane season, at the time of its occurrence, was the most active Atlantic hurricane season since reliable record-keeping began, surpassing 1933. While 1995 has since been surpassed by 2005, it remains the second-most active on record, featuring 22 named storms. The season officially began June 1 and concluded November 30, dates which conventionally delimit tropical cyclone formation in the Atlantic basin on a yearly basis. The initial storm, Hurricane Allison, formed on June 2, while the final storm, Van, transitioned to an extratropical cyclone on November 16. This season, four particularly destructive hurricanes wrought tremendous damage throughout the Caribbean and United States Gulf Coast: Luis, Marilyn, Opal, and Roxanne. Hurricanes Luis and Marilyn caused extensive damage across the Leeward Islands and Virgin Islands, with the former becoming the strongest to strike the aforementioned areas since Hurricane Hugo, while the latter was the most destructive for the region since Hugo. Opal, an intense Category 5 hurricane, caused devastation along the Gulf Coast of the United States, particularly in the Florida panhandle. Roxanne, a rare, late-season major hurricane in the western Caribbean Sea, caused significant damage as it ravaged the Yucatán Peninsula, particularly Quintana Roo. Hurricane Felix also generated rough surf along portions of the U.S. Eastern Seaboard as well as producing hurricane conditions in Bermuda. Iris produced severe flooding and rip currents throughout the Lesser Antilles, killing eight. Additionally, Hurricanes Allison and Erin each caused moderate damage in the U.S. state of Florida after making landfall there. Collectively, the storms of 1995 caused approximately $22 billion (1995 USD) in damage and resulted in 348 deaths. At the season's end, 1995 was considered the new most active season on record until being surpassed exactly a decade later. It now ranks as the second most active in the history of the Atlantic. Seasonal Outlook Overview ImageSize = width:700 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1995 till:01/12/1995 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1995 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/1995 till:06/06/1995 color:C1 text:Allison (C1) from:06/07/1995 till:10/07/1995 color:TS text:Barry (TS) from:11/07/1995 till:20/07/1995 color:C1 text:Chantal (C1) from:28/07/1995 till:02/08/1995 color:TS text:Dean (TS) from:30/07/1995 till:06/08/1995 color:C3 text:Erin (C3) from:04/08/1995 till:07/08/1995 color:TS text:Six (TS) from:08/08/1995 till:22/08/1995 color:C4 text:Felix (C4) from:08/08/1995 till:12/08/1995 color:C1 text:Gabrielle (C1) barset:break from:22/08/1995 till:01/09/1995 color:C3 text:Humberto (C3) from:22/08/1995 till:04/09/1995 color:C3 text:Iris (C3) from:22/08/1995 till:27/08/1995 color:TS text:Jerry (TS) from:26/08/1995 till:04/09/1995 color:C1 text:Karen (C1) from:27/08/1995 till:11/09/1995 color:C4 text:Luis (C4) from:09/09/1995 till:14/09/1995 color:TS text:Fourteen (TS) from:11/09/1995 till:22/09/1995 color:C4 text:Marilyn (C4) from:26/09/1995 till:07/10/1995 color:C1 text:Noel (C1) barset:break from:26/09/1995 till:05/10/1995 color:C5 text:Opal (C5) from:04/10/1995 till:09/10/1995 color:C1 text:Pablo (C1) from:07/10/1995 till:21/10/1995 color:C3 text:Roxanne (C3) from:20/10/1995 till:25/10/1995 color:TS text:Sebastien (TS) from:27/10/1995 till:01/11/1995 color:C2 text:Tanya (C2) from:11/11/1995 till:16/11/1995 color:TS text:Van (TS) from:13/11/1995 till:15/11/1995 color:TD text:Twenty-Three (TD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1995 till:01/07/1995 text:June from:01/07/1995 till:01/08/1995 text:July from:01/08/1995 till:01/09/1995 text:August from:01/09/1995 till:01/10/1995 text:September from:01/10/1995 till:01/11/1995 text:October from:01/11/1995 till:01/12/1995 text:November TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The season commenced with Hurricane Allison, which formed in the Caribbean Sea and became the earliest hurricane landfall ever in the history of the United States, delivering heavy rains to parts of Cuba and Florida. Subsequently came Tropical Storm Barry approximately a month later, strengthening to near hurricane status and ultimately landfalling in eastern Nova Scotia. Chantal came not long after, forming to northeast of the Leeward Islands and meandering about the subtropics without significant land impact. Tropical Storm Dean then formed in the Gulf of Mexico and struck south Texas, causing minor damage. The relentless Hurricane Erin followed on Dean's tail, initially making landfall in eastern Florida as a strong Category 1 hurricane, then re-intensifying over the Gulf of Mexico to major hurricane intensity and making landfall at this strength in the Florida panhandle. Damage was much less significant than anticipated due to its small wind core. Tropical Storm Six followed after, having been upgraded from a tropical depression in post-analysis. The system had minor impact in Veracruz after making landfall there. Hurricane Felix, an intense Cape Verde-type major hurricane, formed in the tropical Atlantic and slowly drifted to the northwest, ultimately lashing the East Coast of the United States with strong waves. As the hurricane passed near Bermuda, hurricane conditions lasted for an extended period of time, almost two days. Felix's successor was Gabrielle, a minimal hurricane that erratically drifted while remaining just east of Mexico. Hurricane Humberto followed in late August, strengthening to major hurricane status and later engaging in a Fujiwhara interaction with the subsequent Hurricane Iris. Iris was active simultaneously, striking the Lesser Antilles as a tropical storm and interacting with the nearby Hurricane Humberto while at peak intensity. Tropical Storm Jerry then formed over the Bahamas and struck Florida as a weak tropical storm, bringing torrential rain. Hurricane Karen then formed over the open Atlantic but did not strike land, remaining weaker due to wind shear from nearby Hurricane Iris. The subsequent storm, the devastating Hurricane Luis, initially formed south of Cape Verde and struck the Leeward Islands as a Category 4 hurricane, and eventually passed over Bermuda at Category 2 intensity and Newfoundland as a minimal hurricane. The next storm, Fourteen, was upgraded to tropical storm status in post-analysis and remained weak due to waters upwelled by Hurricane Luis. Hurricane Marilyn followed closely on the heels of Hurricane Luis, going through the Lesser Antilles as a minimal hurricane and striking the Virgin Islands as a major hurricane. Marilyn then peaked just north of Puerto Rico and aimlessly drifted across the subtropics until dissipating. Hurricane Noel formed in the open Atlantic, alternating twice between tropical storm and hurricane intensity. Hurricane Opal came in late September, drifting across the Yucatán Peninsula and rapidly intensified to peak strength over the central Gulf of Mexico. Opal then weakened at a rate comparable to how it intensified, making landfall in the Florida panhandle as a low-end Category 4 hurricane. Hurricane Pablo came in early October, striking the Windward Islands and Venezuela as a tropical depression. Hurricane Roxanne then formed east of Honduras but drifted erratically, rapidly intensifying to major hurricane intensity as it struck the Playa del Carmen areas of Quintana Roo. Once entering the Bay of Campeche, the storm continued its pattern of erratic drifting and alternated between hurricane and tropical storm intensity. Roxanne then moved to the southwest and struck Veracruz as a weak tropical storm. Tropical Storm Sebastien then formed northeast of the Leeward Islands and struck Puerto Rico as a tropical depression. Hurricane Tanya followed in late October, becoming the strongest hurricane in the subtropics in October. Tanya then struck the Azores as a vicious extratropical cyclone. Tropical Storm Van came in mid-November, bringing heavy rain to parts of the Bahamas. Tropical Depression Twenty-Three was the last storm development of the year but dissipated prior to Van, marking Van's extratropical transition as the end of the season. Storms Hurricane Allison Tropical Storm Barry Hurricane Chantal Tropical Storm Dean Hurricane Erin Tropical Storm Six Hurricane Felix Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Iris Tropical Storm Jerry Hurricane Karen Hurricane Luis Tropical Storm Fourteen Hurricane Marilyn Hurricane Noel Hurricane Opal Hurricane Pablo Hurricane Roxanne Tropical Storm Sebastien Hurricane Tanya Tropical Storm Van Tropical Depression Twenty-Three Storm Names The following list of names was used to name storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 1995, with the names not retired from this list slated for use in the 2001 season. This is the same list used in the 1989 season with the exception of Humberto, which replaced Hugo. Storms were named Humberto, Luis, Marilyn, Noel, Opal, Pablo, Roxanne, Sebastien, Tanya, and Van for the first time this year. Names not assigned are marked in , with one name (Wendy) remaining unused. Retirement The World Meteorological Organization retired four names in the spring of 1996: Luis, Marilyn, Opal, and Roxanne. They were replaced with Lorenzo, Michelle, Olga, and Rebekah for the 2001 season, respectively. This season tied with 1955 and the future 2004 season for the highest quantity of names retired in a single season until 2005, when five names were retired. Season Effects Category:Reimagined seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Past Seasons Category:Tropical Cyclones Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Tropical Cyclones Seasons